1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to memories and more specifically to testing memory operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memories operate differently at different voltages. For example, some memories operate faster at higher voltages. However, operating at higher voltages may increase power consumption. Accordingly, it may be desirable to operate at a voltage that is just high enough for effective operation.
Memories may also operate differently at different localities in a multi-core chip under the same voltage. For example, due to global and local variations across a large multi-core chip, a local memory dedicated to a particular core may run slower than other memories of other cores with the same voltage. This may limit the peak performance of a system due to a single slower local memory. Therefore, it is also desirable to operate to achieve a target frequency that is just high enough for system performance.
What is desired is a system for testing and configuring memory operation at different parameters for optimal memory system operation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.